


The Hat Trick

by CubbieGirl1723



Series: Hockeytown [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hockey, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Logan is injured during a hockey game, causing Veronica to re-evaluate the current status of their relationship.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Hockeytown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968541
Comments: 34
Kudos: 88
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, VM Sportsball Collection 2020





	The Hat Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmilesP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesP/gifts).



> For Smiles, who understands the allure of sports-related injuries! Thanks for planting the idea in my head!
> 
> The prompts used in this fic, in no particular order, are prone, rounding third, home run, penalty, playing the field, hat trick, caught stealing, and broken stick.

“Logan!” Veronica screamed at the prone form on the ice, her throat raw. Panic gripped her. Sweat broke out over her skin, making her shiver in the cool arena. 

After a routine play, scrambling for control of the puck, Logan had slammed into a Bemidji State player and then was smashed between a crush of players and the boards. She hadn’t seen everything that had happened in the melee of bodies and limbs, but everyone else had skated safely away. 

Except Logan. 

The refs and the players formed a loose circle around him, his broken stick abandoned on the ice as the team trainer jogged out for an examination. A hush fell over the crowd as they realized someone was injured. Veronica gripped Darcy’s hand and wished they’d all move out of the way so she could see what was going on. 

“Get up, get up, get up,” she muttered under her breath, trying to will him to be fine. Any second now, he would get to his skates and smile at her and make his way off the ice for a small rest before finishing the game. 

But he didn’t. 

Veronica gasped when they brought the stretcher out and Darcy patted her shoulder ineffectually. “Where are they taking him? What’s going on?”

“The stretcher is just a precaution,” Darcy tried to reassure her. “They will probably take him down to the physical therapy area in the locker room, then see if he needs to go to the hospital.”

“I have to go to him.” Veronica pushed past Darcy, making her way to the end of the aisle, but her friend grabbed her sleeve, halting her. 

“Veronica, they won’t let you in there.”

Shaking her off, she growled, “Like hell they won’t.”

* * *

“Hey, you’re not allowed—”

Veronica ignored the physical therapy student in the black and green University of North Dakota polo, making a beeline for Logan. 

He was sitting up on an exam table, a good sign. Eyes open but dazed, he was trying to focus on Josh, the trainer, at his side. One of the assistant coaches and two student trainers hovered nearby. 

“Logan!” His name burst out of her mouth before she could think, drawing everyone’s gaze. Cheeks flushing under the scrutiny, Veronica regretted barging in the locker room to see her boyfriend. They’d only been dating for a month, but seeing him, unmoving on the ice—she couldn’t help herself. 

“Hey, Veronica,” he drawled, lazy smile spreading across his face. “What are you doing here?”

Swallowing down her awkwardness, Veronica took a deep breath and slowly approached him. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

Reaching out, she stroked his cheek. “I was worried.”

Josh stepped closer to Logan, leaning in to examine his pupils and she snatched her hand away. “You will be fine, but we need to keep an eye on this concussion. There are some hockey precautions we’ll take, but more immediately, we need to get one of your roommates to drive you home after the game and monitor you throughout the night.”

“I’ll do it,” Veronica volunteered quickly. “I mean, I can take him home now so he doesn’t have to wait for Casey or Wallace to finish the game.”

Raising an eyebrow in her direction, Josh shook his head. “I’m not releasing my player into your care, whoever you are.”

“This is Veronica.” Logan slung a sloppy arm around her. “My girlfriend. Didn’t you see her big moment on the zamboni last month?”

“Oh, right.” Smirking, Josh folded his arms across his chest. “And I’m supposed to trust the crazy fan girl?”

Sputtering, Veronica was so embarrassed that she couldn’t form a complete sentence, but Josh cut off her protests. 

“Step out for a second, Zamboni, and let me talk to Echolls.”

Face flaming, she glared at Josh and spun on her heel, pulling the door open with more force than was strictly necessary. Thankfully, she didn’t have to pace the hallway long before the trainer popped his head back through the doorway.

“You check out. I’ll let you take him home.”

Rolling his eyes at his disappearing back, she refrained from a snarky comment since she was getting what she wanted. 

* * *

“Steady there, cowboy.” 

Logan stumbled, leaning his weight against Veronica as she helped him make his way up to his bedroom. “How are you feeling? Any nausea? Headache? How’s your vision? Is the light bothering you?”

“V’ronica,” Logan slurred her name slightly, “that was, like, a million questions. I can barely handle one at a time right now.”

“Okay.” She pushed open the door to his room, helped him over to the king-size bed. He sank into the plush mattress. “You can rest but if you fall asleep, I have to set an alarm and wake you up. Can I get you anything?”

He sniffed his armpit. “A shower. I stink.”

“Uh…” She had been on the verge of telling him that was something he needed to take care of by himself but he could barely walk up the stairs, even with her help. There was no way he’d be safe standing in the shower. “I can live with the smell if you can.”

“Come on, babe, I feel gross. I’ll be fine.”

“Can you take a bath instead?” Veronica suggested. Maybe she should have waited and let Casey or Wallace deal with this. Because she had been friends with Logan for two months, had been dating him for one, and while things were going well in all areas of their relationship, they hadn’t actually done the deed yet. Everything was still so new between them and she definitely didn’t want to take advantage of his vulnerable state or let him do anything he’d regret later. The idea of him in the shower muddled her brain and made it hard to focus on the task at hand. 

“A bath?” Logan arched a brow at her. “Are you planning on joining me?”

“Only you would have a concussion and still be hitting on me,” she teased, trying not to let on that she wanted to say yes, if only the time was right. Helping him back to his feet and supporting him, she led them into the bathroom. 

“Is that a yes?” Logan mumbled, swaying. 

“I think this is a bad idea. You’re going to fall and hit your head worse and—”

“Are you offering to give me a sponge bath?”

“You’re such a pervert.”

“You’re dating me. What does that say about you?”

“That I like to give perverts baths? Yeah, that is kind of a weird kink.” Grabbing a washcloth, Veronica put it next to Logan, then turned on the water and adjusted the taps to get the temperature right. Averting her eyes, she stared at a crack in the tile floor. “Okay, I promise not to peek. You can get in the tub now.” 

“Why? Doesn’t bother me.” 

Water sloshed in the tub and Veronica couldn’t help herself—she peeked. Logan’s rippling back muscles were the only thing visible, but damn, that was plenty. 

_Now is not the time, Veronica, to be lusting over your boyfriend. Your injured boyfriend. Your very, very hot, injured boyfriend._

Clearing her throat, she tried to clear her thoughts, too. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“A little fuzzy. Headache, too. But the bath makes me feel less disgusting so that helps.”

“That’s good.” Shifting her weight from foot to foot, she tried not to think about the fact that he was naked. 

But, of course, she couldn’t think about anything besides that. 

Until she started dating Logan, Veronica thought sex was, by and large, underwhelming. She lost her virginity in high school, more to have it over and done with than anything else. A few more experiences in college led her to conclude that it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. And that was fine because she wasn’t going to be distracted from her goals. 

But then she met Logan and he turned her life plan on its head. She resisted the attraction for as long as she could, convinced he was not suitable boyfriend material and the timing was wrong. So far, her world hadn’t come crashing down around her ears because she was dating a frat boy hockey player. Logan made her happy in a way she hadn’t been in...well, ever. 

His playboy reputation had put her off but as she got to know him, she realized she was judging him too harshly. Maybe he had slept around a lot previously but monogamy didn’t seem to chafe him these days. 

All that previous experience was a double-edged sword, though. Veronica felt equal parts intimidated and intrigued by it. Kissing Logan was exponentially more arousing than all of her previous encounters combined; she could only imagine what the whole enchilada would be like. 

But imagining it was all she’d done so far. They had rounded third a few times but she was pretty sure Logan was taking things slow on purpose, still trying to prove he was boyfriend material and not just here to get in her pants. 

Which she appreciated, but after Logan went down on her the other day and made her come without using his hands, she was definitely ready to score a home run. She just hadn’t figured out how to tell him that yet. 

_And now he’s recovering from a concussion, Veronica, so keep your mind out of the gutter and focus on what he needs._

“Logan?” The water sounds had stopped. “Are you okay? Ready to get out?”

“Yeah.” His voice was soft, tired. “I might need you to help, though.”

“Where’s your towel? Let me just—”

“You know I’m not worried about you seeing me naked, right? You’ve seen it before. I’m pretty confident in all this.” He chuckled. “Plus I’m naked in the locker room all the time. It just doesn’t phase me.”

_It’s not you I’m worried about._

“Oh, um, yeah.” Face on fire, she grabbed the towel off the back of the door and spun to face him, holding it out like a censor bar. “It’s no big deal.”

She still kept her eyes firmly locked on his as he rose out of the tub, though. 

“Okay, grab my arms as you step out. How’s that?”

Logan giggled as she wrapped the towel around his waist and tried not to let her hands wander as she tucked it in. “That tickles.”

His abs were magnificent. A drop of water rolled down his chest and Veronica had to fight the urge to catch it with her tongue. 

“Clothes!” She blurted out. “Let’s get you dressed in some comfy clothes.”

Letting him lean against her, they made their way through the bathroom to Logan’s dresser. Selecting a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, she shoved them into his arms and then helped him over to his bed. 

“I’ll just wait in there.” She gestured back at the bathroom.

“But you’re all wet, too.”

Gulping, she stared at him before belatedly realizing he meant her clothes. He must have dripped on her as he stepped out of the bathtub. 

“I’ll dry.”

“You can borrow some of my clothes. Then snuggle with me in bed?” Logan’s forehead wrinkled adorably as he gave her his puppy dog eyes. It had only been a month but already he must have learned she couldn’t resist that. “Please? It will make me feel better.”

Swiping a North Dakota hockey t-shirt and sweats from the drawers, she fled to the bathroom and changed as quickly as she could. When she returned, Logan was propped up against the pillows, facing the TV. The dark circles under his eyes stood out in his wan face.

Laying a hand on his forehead, Veronica checked his body temperature—normal—and gave him a quick once-over. 

“Let me get you some water. How about something to eat?”

Starting to shake his head, he grimaced. “Nah, nothing sounds good.”

“Find us something to watch, okay? I’ll just pop down to the kitchen.” Handing him the remote, she let her fingers linger over his. “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

After braving the biological waste zone known as the kitchen, Veronica returned to Logan’s room with two bottles of water and a bag of chips for her. Logan’s eyes were closed but he blinked them open at her as she threw back the grey covers and settled next to him. _The West Wing_ played quietly on the TV. 

“Are you going to sleep? I’ll set my phone alarm to wake you up.”

“Yeah, maybe.” 

Shifting, Logan wrapped himself around her and nuzzled his head into her chest. Which would have been cute if it hadn’t made her nipples stand up and take notice. One of his hands slipped under the soft cotton shirt, splayed possessively over her stomach, and the other curled around her thigh. It sent a jolt of warmth straight to her core. She felt like a horny body pillow. 

Closing her eyes, Veronica tried to relax her very aware body and convince herself she was tired. It didn’t work. 

With a sigh, she opened her eyes and felt around for the remote. Might as well watch something of her choice. Her movement must have disturbed Logan because he gripped her tighter, fingers on her thigh sliding up to nestle between the very apex of her legs. Her flesh throbbed. 

_You cannot take advantage of your concussed boyfriend in his sleep, Veronica._

Stroking his hair, she tried to take her mind off the desire thrumming through her and focus on _Parks and Recreation_. 

* * *

Veronica must have drifted off at some point, because when her alarm went off hours later to wake Logan, he was still sleeping half on top of her. 

Fumbling to turn off her phone, she rolled and dislodged him but he didn’t stir. Either he was a very heavy sleeper...or something was wrong. 

Panic spiked in her chest and in a flash, she saw him lying on the ice again. 

“Logan! Logan, wake up!”

“Wha?” Snuffling, he blinked and leaned back against the pillows. “V’ronica? What’s wrong?”

Flipping on his bedside lamp, she tried to examine his pupils. 

“Ow!” He shielded his eyes. “What the hell?”

“Logan, you had a concussion. Look at me.”

“God, you’re a pest. Turn off the light and let me go back to sleep,” he grumbled, but moved his hand so she could see his face. 

He was glaring at her but his pupils were the same size. She had been able to wake him up, that was important. And irritability was a common side effect, so that tracked, too. Although maybe he just didn’t like to be woken in the middle of the night. She didn’t know. 

“Okay.” She switched off the lamp. “You can sleep now.”

This time instead of using her as a pillow, he snuggled up to her back and spooned himself around her. His hand once again found its way under her shirt, creeping farther and farther up her ribs until he brushed the underside of her breast. Every inch of her was on high alert. 

“Logan…” she warned. 

“Sorry, Bobcat.”

His hand moved back to her belly, although his thumb continued to trace patterns on her skin, stoking the fire burning inside her. 

_Does he know what he’s doing to her? This is torture._

Finally, he stilled and his breathing evened out. Thank god. She wasn’t sure she could resist too much more of that. 

* * *

The next time Veronica woke, it wasn’t to her alarm but to Logan’s fingers, slipping below the waistband of her underwear and questing south. Her stomach muscles clenched and she moaned as he stroked her skin. 

“Mmm, you better stop,” she whispered as Logan peppered kisses along her neck. Then he froze, withdrew his hand and pulled away, leaving her cold. 

“I’m sorry.” He sounded anguished. “I never want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I didn’t—”

“No, you idiot.” Veronica rolled to face him. “That felt amazing. But you’re not allowed to, um, do anything strenuous.”

Her eyes adjusted enough to the darkness to see the crooked grin stretch across his face. 

“Who said anything about me?”

She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips. “But—”

“Let me do this for you.” Veronica felt like she should argue, but Logan was rubbing his thumb in distracting circles over her hipbone and she couldn’t remember why she was supposed to protest. “Please?”

Who was she to deprive her injured boyfriend of anything he wanted? 

“If you insist.”

* * *

Veronica stretched languorously in Logan’s bed the next morning. Damn, she slept well. Even after waking up to check on Logan again, she still felt relaxed and rested. Must have been that incredible orgasm he gave her last night. 

But she was here to take care of Logan, not get lucky. His side of the large bed was empty, but the sound of the shower came from the bathroom. Guilt churned in her stomach and she sat up quickly. He wasn’t supposed to be in there by himself!

“Logan!” She threw the door open, warm air enveloping her, and Logan peeked his head out of the shower curtain.

“Want to conserve water? Because there’s plenty of room.”

“No! Are you okay? What if you fell?”

“I feel great.” His arm snaked out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. His mouth met hers in a searing kiss. The shower curtain crinkled between them, his lips were wet, the angle was weird. It didn’t matter. It still made her legs wobble and desire sparked in her belly. 

How did he do that? The mere brush of his lips against hers and she wanted him as much as she had last night. How could she be so completely satisfied yet still need more?

Logan slowed the kiss, pulling back to nibble on her bottom lip, then gazed down at her. “Seriously, I feel so much better. I’m starving, though. Wanna get dressed and go out for breakfast with me?”

“You’re supposed to rest today.”

“Breakfast is not strenuous.” He turned off the shower, then reached for his towel on the back of the door. 

“But getting dressed and going out is,” Veronica countered, stepping away from him to try and be firm. Why did he have to be naked right now?

“So you wanna spend the day with me, not dressed, in bed?” Logan leered, closing the distance between them. “I still think I need to eat first but I’m down with that.”

The towel wrapped around his waist did nothing to hide the fact that certain parts of his anatomy weren’t _down_ at all. 

“Um.” Veronica’s back hit the door. “I have class and work. I could try to rearrange things, but if you’re really feeling better, I should go. I’ll check in on you later, though.”

Logan’s face fell but he nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’ll hitch a ride with the guys, go see the trainer this morning for my follow up appointment.”

Grabbing the front of her t-shirt, he tugged her close, then placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “Thanks for taking care of me. I’ll see you later.”

Veronica shivered at the promise in his tone.

* * *

“So what did Josh say?”

Veronica settled crossed-legged on Logan’s bed, then pulled out one of her Spanish assignments so she could finish it. She had homework to do and they had fallen into an easy routine, studying together when they found quiet moments between classes, work, and hockey practice. 

“Things look great.” Logan reclined against the pillows, hands behind his head. “I should be able to practice with the team by the end of the week, play in the game this weekend.” 

She couldn’t decide how she felt about that, both glad he was recovering well and apprehensive about seeing him play and potentially get hurt again. Either way, she didn’t expect his deep sigh or the frown turning down the corners of his mouth. 

“What’s wrong with that?”

“A week’s a long time, Veronica. That’s a lot of work outs and practices to miss. I don’t want to lose my edge.”

Patting his leg, she let her hand linger. “You’re too good of a player to lose anything in a week.”

Logan grumbled but shifted so he was curled up, lying with his head on her knee. “It was weird to know the guys were running drills without me today.” 

Veronica ran her hand over his hair. “Aw, poor baby. Are you having FOMO?”

Faster than she would have thought possible, his hands clamped around her legs and pulled her down, rolling so that he was on top of her. Giving a playful growl, he buried his head in her neck and kissed along her jaw. She let out her surprised breath in a woosh. It was so sudden and so incredibly hot. The way his long body covered hers, lean and warm, not to mention his lips on her sensitive skin. Desire coiled in her belly, white hot and sharp.

“Nope. As long as I’m not missing out on anything with you.” His words were muffled, spoken into her skin. 

Oh, god, it felt amazing. But…

“Have you forgotten? No strenuous activities,” she panted, pushing him gently away.

“It’s fine. No stress here.” Logan shifted, moving his lips down from her neck to her collarbone, tugging on her shirt so he’d have better access to the swell of her breasts. 

“But you can’t—we can’t—”

He blew out a deep breath. “It’s okay, Veronica. I’m not—it’s not about that.”

“I know.” She tilted his chin up so she could look into his eyes. “I’m very, very ready to, um, take that step with you. But not if it’s going to endanger your recovery.”

His eyes lit up at her words. “I really feel fine. Like, totally healed. Practically a miracle cure. I mean, I’m sure--” 

“If your trainer has cleared you by the end of the week, then, um…”

Was it weird to schedule sex? Maybe. But if the way Logan kissed her in response was any indication, he didn’t seem to mind. 

* * *

Between work and classes, it had been a few days since Veronica had been able to check on Logan in person. According to his texts, he was doing well but she was excited to finally have a chance to see for herself tonight. They didn’t have any plans, but relaxing and watching a movie sounded good to her. 

Logan wasn’t cleared for athletics yet so it wouldn’t be _that kind_ of Netflix and Chill night. Her thoughts drifted in that direction with an embarrassing frequency--what sex with Logan would be like, what it would feel like. How she would feel afterwards.

She purposefully didn’t put on her lacy new underwear and tried to corral her raging hormones as she got ready to go over to his townhouse. But she did make sure her hair looked cute, because, whatever.

At her knock, Wallace opened the door. He was her favorite of Logan’s roommates. Dick was, as Logan put it, an acquired taste, one which she feared she’d never enjoy. Casey was okay, and she got along well with Darcy, his girlfriend. But Wallace had a quick smile, a great sense of humor, and a marshmallow center that made her understand why he was Logan’s best friend. 

“Hey, V! Come on in.” He gestured at the entryway, holding the door for her. “We’re just kicking Echolls’ butt at Call of Duty.”

“Oh, well, then. I don’t want to keep you from that.”

Surveying the three men sprawled out in the living room, Veronica perched next to Logan on the couch and patted his knee. Dick and Casey didn’t take their eyes off the screen but Logan leaned over so she could kiss his cheek. 

“Are they kicking your butt, like Wallace said?”

Logan scoffed. “He wishes.”

Comfortable silence fell but Veronica slid her hand higher up Logan’s thigh, skimming her palm over the slick material of his grey athletic shorts. “Think you can take a break and beat them later?”

Tossing his controller at Dick, who caught it easily, Logan grabbed her wayward fingers and squeezed, a smile playing across his face. 

“Definitely.”

Veronica stood, hoisting her purse strap onto her shoulder and started for the staircase. Behind her, Logan got up from the couch and she spun to face him in time to see him drop to the floor.

“Logan!”

All the fear from the other night when he was injured in the game came rushing back at the sight of his crumpled body. Her pulse spiked and a sheen of sweat coated her skin. Call of Duty squawked in the background, abandoned, as Logan’s roommates dropped their controllers and joined her in a huddle around him. 

“It’s fine. I’m okay.” Warding them off with one hand, Logan shifted on the floor, leaning his back against the couch. “I just got dizzy.”

Wincing, he massaged his temple. 

“Dizzy?” Veronica echoed, sharing a concerned glance with Wallace. “That’s one of the concussion symptoms to watch for.”

“Hey, man, can you follow my finger?” Wallace sat back on his heels, holding one finger in front of Logan’s face. His eyes tracked Wallace’s finger but he still looked a little dazed. 

“What were you doing before you fell?” Casey asked. 

“Kicking your ass.” Veronica was glad that even if he was pale and sweaty, he was okay enough to trash talk. 

“What did you get up to do?” Wallace kept his shrewd gaze trained on Logan’s face. 

“Uh, get a snack, I think.”

“Wrong answer, man.”

“Logan, I think you’re having a relapse.” Veronica had done her research. “Confusion is another warning sign. What sorts of things did you do today?”

“Nothing,” he muttered. But he slid his eyes to the left instead of looking at her. 

“You’re lying.”

Dick guffawed at her sharp accusation but the glare she sent him had him backing up with his hands raised. 

“For a little chick, Ronnie’s scary,” he whispered to Casey. She ignored it and stared at Logan. 

“Okay,” he finally conceded. “I may have pushed myself a little more than I was supposed to.”

“What did you do, dude?” Casey asked, flicking his brown hair out of his concerned eyes.

“Nothing! I just, maybe, went for a little jog.” Logan scratched the back of his neck, stared at the floor. 

“Logan!” If he weren’t injured, Veronica might smack him. She crossed her arms over her chest, holding herself in check. “What part of ‘no strenuous physical activity’ did you not understand?”

“Let’s get him upstairs to rest and you can yell at him all you want, V,” Wallace interrupted, rising to his feet. “Logan, you need to try to stand on your own. Dick, Casey, get on either side of him and help him to his room.”

“I’m fine.” If looks could kill, Wallace would be a pile of ash. But Logan was still slumped on the floor. “I don’t need any help.”

Veronica crouched down so they were eye to eye. “If you fall down those stairs, you will most definitely hit your head and give yourself another concussion, which will lead to a longer recovery time. If you want to play hockey in the near future—or do anything physically exerting—listen to Wallace.”

Logan sat there for another moment, clearly debating with himself. Then he gave a resigned nod, hoisted himself up onto the couch, and levered his frame to a standing position. Dick and Casey hovered close by, watching. 

“This is stupid,” he gritted out through his teeth. “But thanks.” 

“Stupid was going out running today,” Wallace called after their retreating parade, and Veronica couldn’t help but agree with him.

* * *

Once they got Logan settled in his room, Casey and Dick quickly fled. They could probably sense her mounting anger. 

After his bedroom door clicked shut, Veronica rounded on Logan, reclined against a mountain of pillows. 

“How could you be such an idiot? Why would you think it was a good idea to go running?”

“Come on, Veronica.” Logan rolled his eyes. “You’re blowing this way out of proportion.” 

He began searching for the remote, switching on the TV and relegating her and her concerns to the background, and her blood boiled. 

“You almost passed out! You’re stuck in bed! I’m not—”

“I didn’t pass out. Stop treating me like a kid you’re stuck babysitting.”

“Stop acting like one!” Throwing her hands up in frustration, she started pacing in front of his bed. 

The opening strains of the _Parks and Rec_ theme song filled the silence between them. Logan’s voice was calmer when he spoke. 

“Hockey is really competitive, Veronica. I want to get drafted next year, make it to the NHL. There’s scouts watching. I can’t just sit on my ass in bed for a week.”

“You can’t play professionally if you have brain damage.”

“A little concussion isn’t brain damage.”

“But—but you—” Pausing in her path in front of him, Veronica was horrified as tears pricked her eyes. Blinking them away, she cleared her throat to try to cover the crack in her voice. She failed. 

“I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you,” she whispered as her anger drained. 

Logan’s mouth dropped open. “Hey, it’s okay. C’mere.”

He patted the bed next to him and she practically lept at him. She needed to touch him, needed the physical reassurance that he was okay. Logan pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she snuggled into his side. 

“I’m fine. You know that, right?”

“God, seeing you on the ice, when you didn’t get up... and on the floor downstairs, I just—”

She was scared. She hadn’t let herself think about it or about why it made her insides clench like there was a vice around her heart. 

Logan pulled back to look at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His forehead was wrinkled, like he was trying to puzzle her out. 

“Are you mad because...you were worried about me?” 

“No.” Burying her head in his shoulder, Veronica was pretty sure her petulant tone gave her away. “Yes. Maybe.”

Tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes, a soft smile lit his face. 

“Veronica, I don’t even know what to say. It’s been so long since I’ve had anyone who actually cares about me.”

“But your teammates, and Wallace, especially,” she protested. “They care.”

“Yeah, they do. But it’s all tied up with hockey and my performance on the team, too. You—that’s not why you’re here.”

He stared into her eyes, his soft and warm. Affection for him rushed through her and— 

_Oh, shit._

Was she falling in love with Logan Echolls? They had only been dating for a little over a month. They hadn’t even had sex yet. She couldn’t love him.

But he kept his gaze trained on her and her fear slipped away. Because even if that was true, she was pretty sure he felt the same way. Maybe, with the right person, love didn’t have to be a weakness but could be a strength.

Clearing her throat, she patted his chest. “Right now I’m here to take care of you. And you need to rest.”

Logan shrugged. “I suppose there are worse punishments.” 

Pulling her close, he folded her into his side and dropped another kiss to the top of her head before focusing on the TV. “I could rest like this forever.”

* * *

“Stay with me tonight?” Logan asked a few episodes later. 

“But I don’t have pajamas.” Veronica kept her voice playful, letting him know she was teasing. She sat up and tapped her finger on her chin. “Whatever shall I wear?”

“Is nothing an option?” He raised a hopeful brow. 

“No.”

“You’re just trying to steal my t-shirts, aren’t you? Don’t think I haven’t noticed how they get ‘borrowed’ and never returned.”

“But they’re so soft and comfy,” she confessed, hopping out of bed to swipe one from his middle dresser drawer. 

“As long as you leave me a few, I don’t mind. It’s sexy as hell to see you wearing my clothes.”

Veronica’s whole body flushed at his words and she couldn’t meet his eyes. Grabbing the first shirt off the stack, she spun, facing the wall, and quickly pulled her shirt over her head and replaced it with Logan’s. It hung long and loose on her tiny frame. Then, biting her lip, she unbuttoned her jeans and toed them off, leaving a pile of her clothes on the floor. Before she could overthink it too much, she jumped back in bed and under the blankets. 

“No pants?” Logan whispered. 

“I can put some on if you want.”

“No, no, I like it. It’s just—”

“It’s more comfortable but I wasn’t trying to send a message or suggest anything. I’ll go—”

“Veronica.” Grabbing her arm, Logan halted her progress as she tried to get out of his bed again. “I know. Nothing taxing. I got it. I won’t do anything.”

As she settled close to him again, his arm snaked around her, resting on her hip, toying with the hem of the t-shirt. His fingers brushing against her skin sent shivers of pleasure through her. 

“Logan…” she warned. 

“What?” His faux innocent tone didn’t fool her. “Oh, wow. You didn’t think the tiny little thing I was doing there was going to tire me out, did you?”

Giving a fake gasp, his mouth gaped in pretend shock. “Give me some credit, Veronica. I’m a collegiate athlete. I have stamina. In fact, I could do all kinds of things to you and never break a sweat.”

Leering, he moved in to kiss her neck but she held her hand up against his mouth, blocking his progress. “Nope. You broke the rules. No nookie for you.”

“You’d like it, too,” he pouted, playfully nibbling on her fingers. “But if that doesn’t sound good...”

Trailing off, he lofted a brow and his tongue darted out to tease the sensitive pad of her index finger. How could one fingertip, such a small patch of skin, have so many nerve endings? She had to forcibly stop her eyes from rolling back into her head. 

“The problem isn’t that it doesn’t sound good. Obviously I wasn’t serious enough with you before when I let you...you know.” She felt her cheeks redden with a blush, then cleared her throat. “But you’re in the penalty box now, mister.” 

If he didn’t stop sucking on her fingers, she was totally going to cave because it felt amazing, his tongue swirling around her digit. She clamped her thighs together and hoped he didn’t notice how much she liked it. 

Releasing her finger with a pop, Logan shrugged and scooted away, leaving her cold and aching. “Your loss.”

“Well,” Veronica twirled a strand of hair around her finger, aiming for coy as she tucked her legs underneath her. “For now. But if you take it easy like you’re supposed to and get cleared to play again soon…”

“I might score in more than just the game? That’s the best motivation I’ve heard yet.”

She kissed the annoying smirk off his face, then settled in to watch TV. 

* * *

Two weeks later, Logan had practiced with the team a few times and was officially allowed to start in the game against St. Cloud State. Now that she was dating the captain of the team, Veronica tried to go to as many home games as she could, and was seated in the family and friends section, right behind the Hawk’s bench.

The first period had just ended and the team filed into their locker room for the twenty minute intermission. Without the action of the game to distract her, her nerves took over and made her jittery. Butterflies swooped in her stomach. Or maybe she was hungry. Too anxious to eat before she came to The Ralph, she now regretted that choice. Her belly rumbled. Yep, definitely hungry.

_Stadium food, it is, then._

“Hey, Darcy, I’m gonna go grab some nachos. I’ll be right back. Want anything?”

“I’d love a Coke if you don’t mind.” Darcy smiled as Veronica squeezed past, the fuzzy ball on the top of her green and white hat bobbing. Veronica’s roommates joined her for games occasionally, but when they couldn’t she was glad to have Darcy’s company, and hockey expertise. They had become good friends, watching the games together this season.

Taking some deep breaths as she made her way to the food vendors, Veronica tried to calm her racing heart. Between Logan’s first game back and their unspoken plans for this evening, it was amazing she had been able to pay attention to anything that happened on the ice. 

She trusted the trainer and the coaches to keep Logan safe and not let him play if it was unwise. That didn’t make it any easier the first time he got shoved into the boards by the opposing team, though. Thankfully he was fine and was having a great game. He’d already scored a goal and the Hawks were up 1-0 so far. 

Veronica ordered her nachos—with extra black olives—and let her mind drift to the other activity Logan was cleared for. 

She wasn’t sure tonight was the night. They hadn’t officially discussed anything. But she was wearing her new matching bra and underwear set, had shaved her legs, and shoved her favorite bottle of perfume in her purse so that she could spritz on some more later. Just in case.

All week, she had found her mind wandering to the topic, but now her excited anticipation had been replaced with apprehension. She knew what to expect, sure, but Logan was so much more experienced than she was. What if she didn’t measure up? What if her previous encounters had been mediocre because she was bad at sex? What if he was disappointed? What if he broke up with her because they weren’t sexually compatible? She knew she was in her own head about it but she couldn’t seem to stop her thoughts from spiraling.

Sliding back into her seat, Veronica gave Darcy her Coke and took a bite of her nachos. Maybe if her mouth was full, Darcy wouldn’t notice that she was preoccupied. She really liked Darcy, but Darcy couldn’t keep a secret from Casey to save her life, so if she found out about the Big Plans for the evening, Casey would undoubtedly never let it go. Veronica had slept over at Logan’s with increasing frequency and his roommates were cool about it, but she felt nervous enough as it was. Thinking they might get teased about having sex for the first time only ratched up her anxiety levels.

“So, how do you feel about Logan being back in the game?”

Veronica swallowed her loaded chip and nodded. “Better than I expected, honestly. I think he really missed it. And I’m tired of listening to him moan about losing his edge, whatever that means.”

“Oh, I know!” Commiserating as Darcy shared a story about Casey’s knee injury last year, Veronica counted down the minutes until the game was over.

* * *

After the Hawks 4-3 victory over the Huskies, Veronica and Darcy made their way to the players’ entrance to wait for the team after the game. Logan had played particularly well, scoring a hat trick, and while Veronica was proud, she couldn’t seem to focus on anything other than what would happen when she went home with him at the end of the night.

The men emerged from the locker room, still glistening from their victory and their showers. Logan slung his arm around Veronica’s shoulders, loose and happy, and brushed a kiss on her cheek. The small gesture sent a ripple of pleasure through her. 

“You played great. How do you feel?” She reached up to touch his temple and looked into his eyes. Grabbing her hand, he laced their fingers together. 

“One hundred percent.” He stared back at her, gaze sparking with lust and the butterflies took flight in her belly. “Do you want to head back to—”

“Hey, Echolls, you up for going out tonight?” Wallace interrupted, squeezing into their conversation with a smile. 

“Nah, I think we’re gonna—”

“Of course!” Veronica blurted out, cutting off Logan’s answer. “We wouldn’t want to miss that.”

Logan blinked, clearly surprised but didn’t protest. “Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever you want, Veronica.”

Whatever she wanted? What she wanted was to strip him naked and lick every inch of him. Why had she said that? Damn stupid nerves. 

Their circle widened to include Dick, Casey, and Darcy. 

“You guys coming?” Wallace asked. 

“Hell, yeah.” Dick tossed his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes. “You know the Dickmeister plays the field after we win.”

Darcy wrinkled her nose in obvious disgust. “I’m really not in the mood for The Loft. We always go there.”

“What sounds good, babe?” Casey threw his arm around Darcy. “You pick.”

“I’d love to drink and dance,” she wheedled with the smile of a girl who knew how to get what she wanted. “Level 10?” 

“Sure,” Casey agreed. 

Grand Forks, North Dakota, was not known for its nightlife. The sports bar scene was solid with lots of options, but when the college crowd really wanted to go out and party, Level 10 was the place. Her roommate had dragged her along once freshman year, but Veronica had decided to focus on getting her degree and get out of school as fast as possible—parties and bars were a waste of her time. She had never been back. But maybe some drinking and dancing was exactly what she needed in order to relax and get out of her own head tonight. 

“Yes!” She latched onto Darcy’s idea like a life preserver. “That sounds great.”

Logan’s arm dropped off her shoulders. “Great,” he echoed, face impassive. 

* * *

Logan had been pretty quiet on the car ride to the bar, but once they arrived and placed their drink orders, he started to seem more like himself. Grabbing a few tables with the team, Veronica decided to allow herself the luxury of one drink. Thanks to her alcoholic mom, she kept herself on a short leash, rarely drinking anything more than a glass of wine with her roommates on _Bachelor_ night. But she trusted Logan and his friends, and maybe a little liquid courage was in order. 

After gulping down her chocolate martini, Veronica grabbed Logan’s hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. The pulsing beat thrummed through her body, resonating in her chest. 

“Slow down, Mars. What’s your hurry?”

Shrugging, she placed his hands on her hips. “I just want to dance with you.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “I didn’t take you for much of a dancer.”

“Why not?” Moving a step closer, she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his.

“Your general aversion to parties, I guess?”

“So maybe it’s more a lack of opportunity than a lack of desire.” 

His gaze turned hot at her words. She wasn’t sure she was talking about dancing anymore, but Logan seemed to get it. Brushing his lips against the shell of her ear, he whispered, “There isn’t a lack of desire on my part, if you were wondering.”

“Good to know.” 

His words were the perfect assurance. Smirking, Veronica turned in his arms so that her back was flush with his front. The beat picked up and she let the baseline direct her movements, grinding against Logan. He skimmed his palms down her sides and sent a thrill of electricity through her. His fingers dug into her hips, holding her tightly to him, and she lifted her hand behind her to grab the back of his head and pull him closer. Taking her cue, he planted kisses along the column of her neck, and desire pooled in her belly. 

Feeling him half hard behind her gave her a surge of confidence. She might worry that she wasn’t as sexy as some of the girls he had been with, but there was no doubt he wanted her. Turning in his arms, she kept her body flush against his. She could feel every inch of him and she didn’t think she’d ever been this turned on before. Logan’s hands, splayed against her back, slid lower, resting on the top of her ass, and the intensity in his eyes left her breathless. 

They danced together for three more songs before she needed to cool down. Leading him off the floor, she begged for water. Her pulse raced as Logan guided her back to their table. Darcy and Casey were out on the dance floor and Wallace was a few seats away, chatting up a pretty girl with dark braids. 

“Can I get you something to eat? Another drink?” 

Logan raised an eyebrow and she shook her head. “Just water.” 

Returning with a bottle of Dasani a few minutes later, Logan dropped a kiss on the top of her head, then laced his fingers through hers. 

“You doing okay, Bobcat?”

He shot her a quizzical look, trying to read her but she was all over the map. One minute she was caught sending him flirty, stolen glances; the next she was nauseous from the anticipation. 

“Yeah, I’m just—”

“Dude, you had such a great game tonight!” Dick interrupted, squeezing in between them and slinging his arms around their shoulders. “Ronnie, your boy came back stronger than ever.”

With another smoldering look in her direction, Logan gave Dick a resigned sigh. “Thanks, man.” 

Veronica let herself zone out as Logan and Dick stepped back, discussing the intricacies of the St. Cloud State defensive line and rehashing key plays of the game. Tapping her fingers on the high-top table, she watched Logan’s mouth and thought about the things he could do with his tongue. Arousal throbbed within her.

_You want him, Veronica. Stop stalling and go get him._

Resolved, she pushed off the table and closed the distance between them, interrupting Dick mid-sentence. Grabbing a fistful of Logan’s shirt, she pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him fiercely. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered Dick’s sharp wolf-whistle. Panting, Logan pulled away and stared down at her, eyes glazed with lust. 

“You wanna get out of here?” she asked, smoothing his crumpled shirt. 

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life. I thought you’d never ask.” 

Mouthing a silent, “Thank you,” to the heavens, he grabbed Veronica’s hand and tugged her out of the bar. 

* * *

When Logan locked his bedroom door behind them twenty minutes later, Veronica rounded on him, pressing her mouth against his, trying to devour him. He met her with equal ferocity. 

Logan’s hands skated around her waist, fingers practically branding her skin as the hem of her shirt rode up. Her stomach muscles clenched in response to his touch. 

“Is this in your way?” Veronica stepped back, grabbing her shirt between thumb and forefinger. 

“Uh-huh.” His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he gulped and Veronica pulled her shirt over her head. 

Backing towards the bed, she crooked her finger and that was all the invitation Logan needed. Covering her with his body, he kissed his way from her neck to the waistband of her pants. Goosebumps pebbled her skin. 

He popped the button on her jeans, staring up at her in question. At her nod, he slid them, along with her underwear, down her legs. And when he trailed kisses over her bare thighs, she thought she’d melt into a puddle on the bed or spontaneously combust. The combination of his lips, tongue, and fingers worked her up to a fever pitch and everything coalesced into one bright point of pleasure. His touch pushed her over the edge and she was flying, soaring in a glorious moment of release. 

Veronica had slept with other guys before and the vibrator her roommates had given her as a gag gift had actually gotten quite a bit of use. Hell, Logan had gone down on her, multiple times. But this moment was different, different on so many levels. She felt connected to him beyond just a physical attraction. Breathless and shaking after her orgasm, her fingers trembled as she tugged at his pants and shirt. 

Gloriously naked, Logan grabbed a condom from his nightstand, rolled it on, and hovered over her. His body was magnificent—hard planes and rippling muscles. His eyes, brimming with affection, never left hers as he pushed inside her and she almost couldn’t handle it, wanting to look away. But she made herself keep her gaze trained on him until he rested his forehead on her shoulder and exhaled.

“God, you feel so good,” he whispered, then began peppering hot kisses along her neck.

“So does that,” Veronica panted as he began to move inside her, creating the most delicious friction. “More.”

Logan’s mouth found hers in a searing kiss, taking her to new heights. As they rocked together, pleasure built again deep within her, increasing with every thrust of their hips. Already sensitive after her first release, when he shifted the angle and hit a new spot inside her, it was all she needed.

Veronica’s second orgasm took her by surprise with its intensity. She had never felt anything like it before. It made her want to cry or laugh, so strong were the emotions flooding through her body. Logan’s movements lost their practiced rhythm and became erratic as she took him with her, toppling over the edge and then stilling, burying his head in her neck.

“Woof,” was all she could manage. “I see why they call you ‘The Great One.’”

“Nah.” Logan rolled off her, then tucked her into his side before she could become cold. “That was before I had a serious girlfriend. You need to give me a new nickname.”

“A serious girlfriend, huh?” Raising her head from his chest, she met his eyes—blissed out, full of love for her. 

“You should know by now, Veronica. There’s no one else. I only want you.”

Putting her head down on his shoulder, she mumbled into his neck, “How about I just call you ‘Mine,’ then?”

“Works for me.” He kissed the top of her head, then shifted and scooted out of bed to dispose of the condom, before hurrying back to spoon up against her. 

“Play your cards right and you might score again tonight, Echolls.”

“I’m shooting for another hat trick.”

When she stared at him in confusion, he merely bobbed his eyebrows. 

“You know, three times?”

“Ohhhh.” It hadn’t even been five minutes since he gave her the most earth-shattering orgasm of her life, but warmth curled in her belly again at his words. “If you insist.”

“I do. I really do.”

Veronica was pretty sure she loved him, and not just for the promise of more bliss to come. Maybe she’d tell him later, or maybe she’d wait three or four more months. It didn’t matter. He was it for her and she didn’t want anyone else. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to VM Fic Club for hosting Promptober and inspiring so many new fics, including this one! Thanks, JMazzy for Sportsball, necessitating the creation of this sequel. And MANY MANY thanks and hugs to ayyohh for her excellent beta help and general hand-holding through the writing process! She's the best.


End file.
